onepiecefandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Nami
Nami je pirátka a navigátorka Slamákov. Je tretím oficiálnym členom posádky po porazení Arlonga, ale je druhým členom, ktorý sa k Luffymu pridal. Na krátku chvíľu Luffyho zradila behom Reštaurácia Baratie arcu, ale na konci Arlongov park arcu, kedy o nej bola odhalená pravda, sa k nim zase vrátila. Jej súčasná odmena je 66,000,000 beli. Vzhľad Nami je mladé, štíhle dievča normálnej veľkosti s oranžovými vlasmi a svetlo hnedými očami. Mnoho ľudí ju považuje za veľmi atraktívnu a krásnu ženu. Na ľavom ramene má modré tetovanie, ktoré symbolizuje mandarínku a veterník (pocta Bellemere, Nojiko a Genzovi). Na rovnakom mieste mala tetovanie Arlongových pirátov. Na ľavom zápästí má Log Pose, aby mohla navigovať loď po Grand Line a zlatý náramok od svojej nevlastnej sestry Nojiko. Po Arlongov park arcu Nami často mení oblečenie v každom arcu, väčšinou mení svoje trička a páruje ich so sukňami s dvoma kruhmi na bokoch. Jej typické topánky sú oranžové gladiátorské sandále s podpätkom. Takéto topánky Nami pri pohybu vôbec nevadia a ani nijak neovplyvňujú jej rýchlosť a hbitosť. Pred timeskipom Nami mala krátke ryšavé vlasy po ramená. Nosí prevažne sukne alebo krátke nohavice a tričká s vyzývavým výstrihom. Pred Sirupová dedina arcom Nami nosila svoju tradičnú oranžovú minisukňu s dvoma bielymi kruhmi na bokoch a tričká s krátkym rukávom, ktoré zakrývali Arlongovo tetovanie. Od Kapitán Morgan arcu po Sirupová dedina arc se Naminin typický štýl skladal z modro bieleho pruhovaného trička, oranžovej minisukne a hnedých podpätkových topánok. Behom Reštaurácie Baratie arcu nosila rúžové tričko s písmenami „W“ a „B“ v bielom kruhu. Tričko malo biele lemovanie a dva pruhy na rukávoch. Mala žltú minisukňu a hnedé podpätkové topánky. Behom Arlongov park arcu nosila zelené tielko s tmavo zelenými kvetinovými tvarmi, čierne úzke nohavice s dvoma žltými pruhmi na bokoch a svetlo oranžové topánky na podpätku. Po skončení arcu nosila čisto biele tričko a modrou minisukňou s dvoma bielymi pruhy na bokoch. Behom Loguetown arcu nosila tmavo modré tričko s krátkym rukávom a modrou minisukňou s bielymi kruhmi po bokoch a tmavo modré topánky. Od Pohrebisku lodí arcu po Čakajúci Laboon arc nosila svetlo modré tričko bez rukávov s krížovým designom s tmavo modrým srdcom uprostred a tmavo modrú minisukňu a jej tradičné hnedé sandále s podpätkom. Behom Whiskey Peak arcu nosila obyčajné tričko s dlhými modrými rukávmi, žltú sukňu a sandále s podpätkom. Po úteku z vosku Mr. 3 sa jej tričko spálilo na popol, a tak sa nám odhalila čierna krajkovaná podprsenka. Behom Ostrov Drum arcu nosila niekoľko oblečení. Na začiatku mala svetlo modrý bavlnený sveter s krátkym rukávom, žltú sukňu a sandále s vysokým podpätkom. Keď ju Luffy so Sanjim odnášali k doktorke Kurehe, mala na sebe žlto-bielo oranžovú bundu s kapucňou. Keď sa uzdravovala u doktorky Kurehy, mala na sebe svetlo-modré pyžamo a fialovou dekou so svetlo-hnedou kožušinkou u lemom, ktorú na sebe nosila, keď chodila po hrade. Nakoniec nosila dlhý hnedý kabát s kožušinkou na kapucni, okolo goliera lem a hnedé zimné topánky s podpätkom. Behom prvej časti Nebeský ostrov – Skypiea arcu nosila svetlé žlté tričko s krátkym rukávom. Potom sa prezliekla do vršku bikín s mrakovitými tvarmi, svetlo modrých a bielych farbách. Pritom mala hnedé nohavice a oranžové sandále s vysokým podpätkom. Jednu chvíľu nosila i okuliare. Behom Water 7 arcu na sebe mala dva outfity. Prvý bol tmavo modrá košeľa s krátkym rukávom so svetlo modrou kravatou, ktorá mala na konci tri diagonálne bodky. K tomu mala bielu sukňu so zlatými kruhmi na bokoch a tmavo modrými gladiátorskými sandálmi s podpätkom. Po Luffyho boji s Usoppom sa Nami prezliekla do fialového tielka s vytlačeným bielym číslom „3“ a do bielej plisovanej sukne. Behom Enies Lobby arcu nosila čierne gladiátorské sandále s podpätkom, hnedú odhaľujúcu blúzku so svetlejším lemovaním a svetlo modrú plisovanú sukňu. Behom Post-Enies Lobby arcu nosila žlté šaty s kapucňou a jej tradičné oranžové sandále. Behom Thriller Bark arcu na sebe mala mnoho oblečení. Prvý bol rúžový sveter s dlhým rukávom a bielym golierom, hnedá "áčková" sukňa a hnedými topánkami s podpätkom. Potom nosila dlhé svadobné šaty bez ramienok a biele lodičky. Ku koncu arcu si „vypožičala“ oblečenie od Perony. Behom Sabaody Archipelago arcu nosila oranžové tričko s oranžovým kvetinovým vzorom, biele šortky a sandále s podpätkom. Potom ako Kuma rozdelil Slamákov nosila Nami behom svojich prvých dní na Weatherii rúžové tričko, šortky a sandále s podpätkom. Po timeskipu Pri návrate na Sabaody Archipelago a behom Fishman Island arcu nosila zeleno- biely bikini top, tesné džínsy, oranžové sandále s podpätkom a náušnice v tvare perly.Nami sa behom timeskipu dosť zmenila. Jej vlasy sú teraz dlhé až po pas, jej prsia sa zväčšila, celková krivka tela sa jej ešte viac zviditeľnila. Je zvláštne, že jej tvár je teraz kreslený tak, že vyzerá mladšie, má väčšie žiarivejšie oči a má je položené nižšie na tvári. Také vypadá, že vyrástla o pár centimetrov do výšky, je len o kúsok nižšia než Robin. Behom Punk Hazard arcu nosila červeno-žltý bikini top a rovnaké džínsy ako v predchádzajúcom arcu. Vlasy si zviazala do copa. Na chladnej strane jej dal Sanji svoje sako, aby sa ohriala. Neskôr dostala dlhý čierny kabát od Kin’meona. Osobnosť Spolu s Robin je Nami najchytrejší člen posádky (podľa Ody je tretím najchtrejším človekom v East Blue - prvý je Benn Beckamn zo Shanksovej posádky a druhým je Kapitán Kuro). Na začiatku série Nami z celej duše neznášala pirátov. Myslela si, že sú všetci do jednoho zlí ľudia, no potom ako stretla Luffyho, zmenila názor. Nami je dosť chamtivá. Táto chamtivosť vyplýva z toho, že už ako malá žila chudý život. Nemohla si kúpiť všetko čo chcela. Pre peniaze by priam urobila čokoľvek, ale keď príde na jej priateľov, bola by ochotná dať akúkoľvek sumu pre to aby ich zachránila, alebo aby im pomohla. Avšak často necháva jej posádku platiť jej dlhy za triviálne záležitosti s tristo percentným úrokom. Taktiež sa stará o veškeré financie posádky. Je veľmi panovačná, aj napriek tomu, že nie je kapitán. Rozkazuje každému včetne Luffyho. Keď sa Nami dostane do boja, tak sa snaží všetkých prinútiť aby bojovali za ňu. Je zbabelá, ale iným spôsobom ako Usopp. Jej zbabelosť pramení z inštiktu prežitia, na ktorý musela spoliehať takmer celý život. Nami je dosť informovaná o nebezpečenstvách, ktoré ich denodenne stretávajú na Grand Line (napr. Shichibukovia), ale nie tak dosť informovaná ako Robin (tá vie napr. o admiráloch, Yonkou). Občas býva pekne diabolská, nemusí premýšľať dvakrát, aby nechala aby nechala niekoho iného kvôli záchrane svojho života. Avšak pokiaľ niekto ublíži jej nepriateľom, odhodí svoju zbabelosť a nebojí sa postaviť akémukoľvek nepriateľovi (napr. Enel). Nami ľahko sympatizuje s ostatnými, je schopná prepáčiť ľuďom, ktorí jej veľmi ublížili, je taktiež dosť citlivá. Vďaka tomu dokáže rýchlo utešiť svojich nepriateľov. Nami miluje módu a veľmi rada nakupuje, avšak nemá veľmi cudnosti a preto niekedy nosí až príliš odhaľujúce oblečenie. Po timeskipu to vyzerá, že Nami už nie je tak násilnická aj keď stále si nájde zámienku, prečo poriadne zmlátiť Zora alebo Luffyho. Taktiež sa trochu ukľudnila, už nereaguje príliš prehnane a tak veľmi nerozkazuje posádke. Taktiež si vytvorila veľkú toleranciu voči alkoholu a teraz dokáže vydržať ešte viac ako inokedy. Behom Punk Hazard arcu Nami ukázala, že má slabosť pre deti, keď ako jediná trvala na tom, aby ich zachránili zo Sušienkovej miestnosti. Schopnosti Nemi nie je príliš skúsený v boji, narozdiel od väčšiny posádky nemá nadľudskú silu, ale zasa je dosť hbitá (ako sme mohli vidieť vo Water 7 ako dokázala preskakovať cez ploty a strechy bez obtiažností). Je skôr podporujúci typ posádky, nie hlavný bojovník. Clima-tact Predtým, než získala Clima-tact s jeho vylepšeniami, bola dobrá v boji s tyčou, ktorú používala prevažne na obranu. Avšak väčšinou bola ľahko premožiteľná silnejšími protivníkmi s monštróznou silou, a tak často nútila priateľov aby bojovali za ňu. Po tom ako jej Usopp vyrobil tento Clima-tact začal tento jej zvyk vyprchávať a začala sama bojovať. Po dvoch rokoch sa Nami v boji o dosť zlepšila. Má teraz omnoho väčšiu silu aj s Clima-tactom dokáže bojovať lepšie (ako sme bohli vidieť v Rybácky ostrov arcu tak má chopnosť odraziť útok rybákov, o ktorých sa vie, že majú 10-krát väčšiu silu ako ľudia). Neskôr v Punk Hazard arcu, keď bol Sanji v jej tele, dokázalo jej nie až tak dobre vytrénované telo udržať sa Sanjiho štýlu boja bez toho, aby sa veľmi natiahli jej svaly, takže to tiež vypovedá o jej zlepšení. Navigácia a kartografia Nami je veľmi schopná navigátorka a talentovaná kartografka až to takej miery, že Arlong považoval jej schopnosti na úrovni s rybáckou "nadriadenosťou". Má vrodenú schopnosť vycítiť zmenu počasia a tlak vzduchu, dokáže predvídať aj nepredvidateľné cyklóny v Grand Line aj cez veľkú horúčku. Je veľmi inteligentná a niekedy jej to aj zachráni život. Po timeskipu sa jej navigátorske chopnosti navigátorky o dosť zlepšily vďaka pomoci Haredasa. Umenie počasia Naminin štýl boja sa nazýva "Umenie počasia" (Art of Weather) a so spojením s jej obrovskými znalosťami o počasiu a o oceánografii, môže byť devastujúce. Schopnosť manipulácie počasia získala Nami behom Alabasta arcu so zbraňou menom Clima-Tact. Aj napriek tomu, že Clima-Tact bol vyrobený Usoppom za účelom party trikov, Nami bola schopná využiť niektoré jeho funkcie a poraziť Miss Doublefinger. Behom Water 7 arcu Usopp vylepšil Clima-Tact na Perfetct Clima-Tact pridaním niekoľkých Dialov, a tak bola Nami schopná použiť silnejšie a nové útoky. Po timeskipu je jej climatact mnohonásobne vylepšený a teraz nemá problém zničiť budovu bleskami, ktoré môžu byť silou prirovnané k útokom Enela. Nová verzia Clima-Tactu sa nazýva Sorcery Clima-Tact. S ním a jej vylepšenými schopnosťami v manipulácii s počasím sú silnejšie než kedy predtým a niektorí jej oponenti sú presvedčení, že Nami používa mágiu. Kategória:Piráti Kategória:Navigátori